Avengers at Hogwarts
by gryffindortrekkie13
Summary: Excerpts of young Avengers at Hogwarts. Contains: Steve, Tony, Clint, Bucky, Natasha, Thor, Bruce and Sam and some Loki
1. Chapter 1

11 year old Clint Barton was excited to go to Hogwarts.

As a "muggle-born" he had been born in Iowa but had moved around so much from a young age that he didn't really consider himself to have a home base.

His brother Barney had deserted him and when Clint had received the letter on one rainy morning he had been shocked with no one to turn to.

Clint had never heard of magic or wizards in his entire life, not even in the circus did the magicians claim to believe in real magic.

Here he was, all by himself at King's Cross Station trying to figure out how the hell he was supposed to find a platform that didn't exist.

He was tall for his age of 11 with close cropped dusty blond hair and gray blue eyes.

People had often commented that he looked a lot older than his actual age, but what they didn't know is that Clint had seen and experienced a lot in his short life so far.

He looked around the station nervously, feeling very self-conscious and anxious and more than a little lost.

It wasn't like he couldn't manage on his own, he was very capable but the world of magic was still new to him and he was treading in unfamiliar territory.

He had read all of the course material in advance, trying to learn as much as he could in the short time before he went to school.

He didn't want to be behind the other kids and as a muggle born he was already at a distinct disadvantage.

Clint, who had never fit in anywhere in his life, was more than a little scared at how things would be like at Hogwarts.

This was his chance to finally find a place where he belonged and for that, he was excited.

11 year old Steve Rogers plodded apprehensively after his friend-more-like-brother Bucky as they walked through the station dragging their heavy trunks behind them.

He was by no means unaware of the magical world, his father had been a wizard but Steve hadn't really gotten a chance to know him because he died when Steve was just a little kid.

His mother, a muggle, had introduced him to the world of magic a few years ago when Steve had produced his first bouts of accidental magic.

His friend Bucky, coincidentally, had also turned out to be a wizard, something for which Steve was grateful.

He wasn't sure what he would do without Bucky.

Steve, skinny and long-limbed had a very innocent face, with blond hair that stuck up in the front and very very blue eyes.

Bucky was the complete opposite, with dark hair and dark eyes and a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Steve had come with Bucky because his mother hadn't been feeling well, leaving Steve and Bucky to fend for themselves.

Bucky's mother had been preoccupied with his three siblings and Bucky, always resourceful and overachieving had offered to take Steve with him so that he wouldn't be alone.

Bucky was muggleborn but had learned quickly about their new culture, adapting even faster than Steve had.

They knew where they were going, heading towards the barrier in between platforms nine and ten, platform nine and three quarters awaited.

11 year old Bruce Banner waded his way through the other "witches and wizards" at platform nine and three quarters.

He felt vaguely awkward as most of the other kids had parents and family members crowding around them excitedly, chatting and saying their last good-byes before the school years.

Bruce had no one. He had come alone, figuring out how to access the platform without needing to ask for help by just watching and observing.

He had only just learned about magic when his letter had arrived in the mail.

Apparently his mother had been a witch, unbeknownst to his father and to Bruce as well.

It had shocked him at first, his logical and scientifically driven mind not understanding the concept of magic.

It eventually began to make sense, all the accidents and seemingly unexplainable things that happened to Bruce on a regular basis.

His aunt, whom he lived with, couldn't make it to seeing him off at the platform, as much as she had wanted to come.

Bruce had said his goodbye to her a few hours prior before quietly making his way to the platform as the kind teacher that had visited him a few months ago had instructed.

He felt for his wand to reassure himself and made sure that he still the book he had chosen for the train ride with him.

He had curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and black-framed glasses which made him look studious and was thin and scrawny.

He scanned his gaze over the magnificent train and decided to find a compartment before they were all taken by the multitude of students.

11 year old Tony Stark was thrilled to be going to Hogwarts, a little bored, but thrilled.

His father, famous in the wizarding world, was well-known and a household name because of his successful muggle and wizarding world combined industry.

Tony walked confidently to the platform, all by himself, in his crisp expensive clothes.

His black mahogany trunk rolled smoothly on behind him and Tony smirked at a few other kids that he passed along the way.

After flooing to the platform from his mansion he made his way briskly over to the train, bypassing multitudes of crying parents and sobbing whiny kids.

He wasn't intimidated by the older students, smirking at them confidently as he could feel them sizing him up.

He knew who he was, _genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist_.

It didn't matter that he had come alone, and it didn't matter that his father didn't even say good bye before Tony left for the school year.

Tony ran a hand through his spiky dark brown hair as his dark brown eyes challenged everyone and everything.

He knew his course material already, he didn't think of himself as a genius for nothing.

Hogwarts wouldn't know what hit them.

11 year old Thor Odinson was feeling bad for his brother Loki.

Loki, exactly a year younger, wouldn't be accompanying Thor to Hogwarts this year but the following year, leaving an entire year without the brothers being close together.

Loki would remain in their family's mansion in Norway where the Odinsons lived.

Thor walked assuredly into the station, his father walking a few steps behind, Loki even further behind, his features stony and callous.

Thor was excited, of course, he had waited his entire life to go to Hogwarts, he was eager to prove himself and to make new friends.

He had long blonde hair that reached down until the middle of his neck and shining blue eyes that swept the surroundings confidently.

Very big for his age he knew that he would be slightly intimidating to his fellow classmates but he didn't mind, they would learn that he was friendly and eager to make friends.

Thor knew that he wasn't the smartest in terms of learning and school but he was athletic and amiable and knew that somehow he would find the right people for friends.

All in all, he couldn't wait to get on the train.

11 year old Natasha walked by herself to platforms nine and ten.

She wasn't scared, she had learned how not to be afraid of things.

She had originally planned to attend Durmstrang but a last minute change of decisions had left her unprepared for Hogwarts.

She had been living in a magical orphanage in Russia when her letter had come, somehow managing to find its away among the shambles of the building in which she lived.

She had always known about magic and had even used it to defend herself now and then against some particularly nasty boys at the orphanage.

She had long red hair that blew in her face from the patches of air that flew across the station from the incoming and departing trains.

She had dark blue eyes that looked like they had seen too much and glowing pale skin.

She was small and wiry for her age, after having a propensity for athletics from a young age. She was particularly skilled at flips and handstands, a form of gymnastics that she had never officially been taught.

She had read all of the course material and was ready to make a name for herself, she knew that she wouldn't give up on anything until she proved herself and her abilities.

Now, standing in between platforms nine and ten she debated the missing platform with narrowed eyes before spotting a lost looking boy with dusty blonde hair and scruffy clothes. Making up her mind she walked over to him, maybe they would be able to help each other.

11 year old Sam Wilson was just recently getting accustomed to the fact that he was a wizard. After growing up in a bad neighborhood it was one of those things that one would never expect but somehow made sense.

The letter had shown up completely out of the blue.

The teacher that had visited him had said that his father had been a wizard, and it had sounded completely absurd to Sam at first but eventually things started to make more sense.

Sam's father had died when he was young but Sam had distinct memories of him, mainly him listening and healing people.

Sam's mother had also died and he had moved around from place to place after that, until now. This whole magic thing was still very odd for him to deal with and he had no idea what to expect from Hogwarts.

He had close-cropped dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and skin. He was lean and lanky but was tall for his age.

He was worried about the classes and course materials but was looking forwards to having a clean slate in a new area of the world with new people and new opportunities.

Walking through the station of King's Cross he spotted two boys, one blond and one dark-haired, dragging trunks like his own.

He listened to his gut and followed them along the way, guessing that they were there for the same purpose as him, heading to Hogwarts.

 **Next chapter, the sorting. Reviews are gladly welcome.**


	2. The Sorting

Bruce sat timidly on the wooden stool feeling his face burn as a hundred faces stared at him. There were four tables, one with green and silver highlights on their robes, one with red and gold highlights, one with yellow and black and another with blue and bronze. He tried to shrink as he sat, not wanting to be the center of attention. He shot a quick glance at the friends he had made on the train and saw Tony smirk and shoot him a thumbs up while Steve nodded reassuringly and Natasha smiled warmly at him. They all stood there nervously anxiously waiting their turns. Bruce's view of the great hall was gone when the hat slipped over his eyes veiling his sight with pitch blackness and the smell of old leather. The hat was big and old and Bruce gritted the sides of the stool with his fingers, feeling his heart pound loudly in his chest.

" _Hmm, what do we have here?"_ said a silky voice inside Bruce's head and he jumped.

"Who said that?"

" _Me."_

"The hat?"

The voice chuckled wryly, _"And you're supposed to be the smart one"_

"You're supposed to sort me right?" Bruce asked inside his head, feeling kind of stupid.

" _Yes. I will search the depths of your mind for the answer."_ The hat paused for a few seconds. Bruce knew that he was either to be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. He didn't fit in in Gryffindor or Slytherin but felt rather torn because he wanted to be with his friends. He was the first one of them to be sorted which made it very hard for him to know where he wanted to go.

" _Plenty of intelligence and genius I see...A fair amount of bravery and loyalty also...Hm, I think you'd best be suited for... RAVENCLAW!"_ The hat shouted the last word and Bruce sighed in relief. He had been terrified that he would have just ended up sitting on the stool for hours, the hat never sorting him and leaving him to be the embarrassment of the group of new students. Gingerly Bruce set the hat and down and made his way down to the table full of students with blue and bronze colors on their robes who were all applauding and cheering. Who knows, maybe he would fit in here, for once.

Bucky watched as the Banner boy was sorted and his name was called up. He felt his heart rise to his throat but he swallowed and gathered his courage tightly coiled around him as he brushed past Steve. He shot his friend a reassuring smile over his shoulder and walked up to the solitary stool which was the focus of the entire student and teacher population. Dropping the hat over his eyes he sat, waiting, not sure what to expect, purposefully not paying attention to the eyes he could feel, faced in his direction.

" _Interesting"_ said a voice in his head. Bucky didn't say anything but sat silently, his body deathly still.

" _Outstanding loyalty, willingness to work hard, fair and honest, protective and caring, there really is only one place for you. You'll do great things for your house no doubt, I say...HUFFLEPUFF!"_

Bucky winced as the last proclamation rang out over the entire hall. Cheers exploded from the table of yellow and black and Bucky felt a smile settle over his face as he stood and trotted down to the edge of the long table. He felt a pang of concern for Steve, what if they were sorted into different houses? The thought had passed his mind earlier but it had quickly been overwhelmed by the awe inspiring qualities of the great castle. He looked at Steve, he was looking pale and nervous. One of Bucky's new friends, Clint, shot him a thumbs up and a half smile, while next to him Sam fidgeted from foot to foot looking resolutely over the top of the tables while Tony Stark continued to smirk. Bucky was pleased with his house, not entirely knowing which houses were better than the others despite Tony and Thor's crash course in Hogwarts House characteristics from the train. He watched in interest as Clint's name was called.

Clint gulped as his name was called. He ran a hand through his hair and set his jaw feeling the eyes of his new friends burn into his back along with all of the other amount of faces in the hall. He really didn't like being the center of attention so he walked quickly to the stool keeping his head ducked and down. He looked out over the enormous room through wide eyes and nearly missed the stool when he tried to sit down. Blushing furiously as a few snickers echoed throughout the hall he sat down again before catching sight of Bucky sending him a reassuring smile and a nod. His mouth dry, he slipped the hat over his head nearly falling out his seat in shock when a voice rang throughout his skull.

" _You're a tough one kid, I'll give you that."_

"A-are you actually talking to me?" Clint asked in bewilderment, whispering under his breath, not sure whether to speak out loud or to speak in his head.

" _Of course I'm talking to you. It's my job, as a sorting hat, to sort the new students."_

"Alright then." said Clint nervously. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, screwing his face up in preparation.

" _Let's see here. Honesty, that's good. Copious amounts of bravery, intelligence, and ambition..but where to put you?"_ There was silence for a long while before the hat spoke again, Clint sitting uneasily on the old, rickety, wooden stool.

" _Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff. Not Slytherin or Ravenclaw, no, those just don't fit. Give me a second, give me a second, ah, I know….HUFFLEPUFF!"_

Clint sagged in relief. He yanked the hat off his head and in his haste to exit the center of the hall nearly tripped over his own feet. The students from the black and yellow house were cheering and Clint looked over his shoulder to see Sam, Steve, Tony, Natasha, and Thor all clapping. At least he would know someone in Hufflepuff, Bucky, who Clint remembered was muggleborn, just like him. He sat silently and shakily at the table for a few minutes, some random new students being sorted while he tried to sit straight and proud, attempting to give nothing away to the judging and curious gazes. A few more names were called before…"Thor Odinson"

Thor only sat for a moment on the stool and had barely placed the hat over his head before a shout of _"GRYFFINDOR!"_ burst throughout the room. Thor grinned and puffed his chest out. He had known he was meant to be in Gryffindor, it was in his blood and obviously the sorting hat agreed with him. He was opposite than Loki, Loki whom was bound for Slytherin. Thor knew enough about the houses to know which one his little brother belonged in. He also knew that Loki was convinced that he was going to be in Gryffindor, wanting to be like the rest of the family. The Gryffindor table thundered loudly as Thor claimed a space in between two older students, his posture proud and confident. The next name was called...

"Steven Rogers"

Steve shot a quick glance at Bucky who almost looked as nervous as Steve felt. He looked sideways at Tony Stark, the arrogant and obnoxious idiot he had met on the train. Tony shot him a snarky smirk and crossed his arms. Steve looked out over the room his legs suddenly not finding the will to move.

"Steven Rogers?" Professor Longbottom said again, looking out over the remaining students.

Steve forced himself to step forwards and he lifted his chin and straightened his back, trying to look as tall and capable as possible. He forced himself to remain calm as he sat stiffly on the wooden stool, looking at Bruce at the Ravenclaw table and Bucky and Clint at the Hufflepuff table before his trembling fingers maneuvered the hat onto his head. Darkness slipped over his eyes and he felt sweat roll down his cheek. Some part of him thought that it was silly for him to be nervous and that it was just a house and that he would be fine anywhere he went. He wished he could be with Bucky but most of all he wished that he would go somewhere where he belonged and fit in.

" _Well well well, what do we have here?"_

Steve swallowed, the hat was speaking to him, but at this point in his life he wasn't really surprised by anything anymore.

" _I see….courage, bravery, desire to do good, loyalty and a strong sense of justice...I'd say either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, it's a tough pick. What do you think lad?"_

Steve swallowed again, "Just-just put me somewhere you think I belong" Steve felt determination surge through him and he curled his hands into fists.

" _Hm, determination. Only one place to put you now, a true Gryffindor you are, GRYFFINDOR!"_

Steve slowly slipped the hat off of his head amidst an explosion of cheers from the red gold table. He went to sit down over by Thor who welcomed him with a rather jolting slap on the shoulder.

He looked at Bucky to see him smiling back at him, his smile tinged with sadness. They would be in different houses now but Steve would make sure that they would still be close, Bucky was his best friend and house colors wouldn't change that for the world.

When Natasha's name was called she hardly reacted. She straightened her back, her years from the orphanage teaching her that she would be treated with more respect if she acted self-assured and poised. She pushed her way through the remaining kids and walked gracefully to the stool. She glared out over the crowd before slipping the hat on her head almost immediately feeling the prickle of unease that was usually accompanied by a magical creature or magical presence.

" _Oh my, what a strong will you have."_

A hat that talks, she thought wryly, smiling slightly to herself in amusement.

" _Sarcasm I hear, a very Slytherin quality."_ the hat hissed in her ear.

Natasha smirked. She knew she was bound to be in either Slytherin or Gryffindor. She had no taste for studying and inventiveness that Ravenclaw had or the faithful steadfastness that Hufflepuffs were famous for. She was more stealthy and brave, she stood up for what she believed in and wasn't afraid to challenge the authorities.

" _Very ambitious I see, and clever and cunning, but also very courageous and brave. You would fit in very well in either Slytherin or Gryffindor"_

Natasha waited as the hat thought some more and mumbled, seemingly more to itself than her. It seemed to sigh wearily.

" _Very tough, one of the toughest of year so far but, I would have to say... SLYTHERIN!"_

There was a roaring from the table of green and silver amid a chorus of boos from the Gryffindor table of red and gold. She allowed a small smile of satisfaction as she walked over to the Slytherin table after taking the hat off and setting on the surface of the wooden stool again. She was the only one from their group of friends that had met on the train that had been sorted into Slytherin. She glanced over at her new friend Clint and offered him a smile and he quirked a grin at her from Hufflepuff table, sitting across from Steve's friend Bucky. Steve was already chatting with Thor at the Gryffindor table and she saw Bruce eyeing the ceiling from the Ravenclaw table, seemingly deep in thought at the workings of the magnificent magical ceiling. She turned her gaze over to the rest of the gang that had yet to be sorted and she saw Tony standing casually with his arms crossed the only sign of nervousness on him the nervous drumming of his fingers. Sam looked bored and impatient as he would probably be the last one sorted since the names were called alphabetically and W was pretty far down on the list. She glanced around at her new house and scrutinized them. Most of them looked like pretty boys and snobbish girls but a few of them looked promising enough. A familiar name was called a few minutes later and she narrowed her eyes at the next student to be sorted.

Tony swaggered to the stool. He smirked at the teachers and grinned obnoxiously at the student body before waving a hand dismissively. He smirked at Bruce and Steve and gave an overly exaggerated sigh before lifting the hat off of its perch. He handled it delicately, holding the patched fabric between his fingers distastefully before shooting Professor Longbottom a disgusted look as if to say, is this clean? The professor just smiled and Tony rolled his eyes and huffed before settling the old hat on his head. He grimaced as he felt it press into his styled hair, disrupting the meticulously designed spikes.

" _Tony Stark. I've heard much about you…"_ whispered the hat's voice in his head. Tony knew that the hat was supposed to sort him, and he knew that he was bound to be in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but the voice in his head still unsettled him even if he would never admit it.

"Of course you've heard about me. Everyone's heard about me. I'm famous" Tony replied smugly.

" _Ah of course, I should have known. Arrogant, conceited, obnoxious...You'd be well suited for Slytherin though I'm not sure that's where you really want to go is it?"_

Tony's back stiffened unconsciously. He knew he belonged in Slytherin, he exhibited all of the known qualities, ambition and cunning and more. But some part of him thought that he honestly belonged in Ravenclaw, where his genius would be appreciated and he would be among other minds like his own, like Bruce's.

" _Ravenclaw would suit you too,"_ continued the hat, _"you are creative and have vision, along with wit and genius...yes...but Slytherin could be great for you"_

Tony waited in uneasy anticipation as he heard the students in the hall start to get bored and chatter was beginning to break out among the tables.

"Take your time." He told the hat sarcastically

" _Well if you're sure...SL-RAVENCLAW!"_

The hat changed its mind mid sentence. Tony wasn't sure how to react to the news, as polite applause started from the blue and bronze table where he now was supposed to join. He was happy that he would be close to Bruce who seemed like he had the potential to be a really close friend. Tony slipped off the hat and ran a hand through his hair, trying to make it look presentable again. He smiled broadly adding a tad of confidence to his walk and went down to sit across from Bruce. He shot a smirk at Steve and Thor at the Gryffindor table and winked at Natasha over at Slytherin. He wondered what his father would think but thought again and realized that his father wouldn't really care, as he was too busy with his company. Tony hoped that he would be satisfied with Ravenclaw and he had an inkling of a feeling that he would like it in the famed tower with loads of books and potential knowledge sources, he'd have to start looking into muggle technology and magic combinations right away, of course, he could see that Hogwarts needed to upgrade and he was the perfect man for the job.

Sam was the last of them to be called. In fact, he was the last student to be called. This was not entirely helpful to his nervousness and with every sorting of the next student on the list the knot in his stomach grew tighter and more painful. He felt kind of lost, not knowing much about the houses and his friends already being sorted. The students, most of them, were already bored and tired of the sorting and with him being the last one they just wanted to get it over with and eat dinner already. Sam felt too nervous to be hungry, and he knew it was silly to be nervous but he couldn't help feeling that this would greatly impact his time at Hogwarts. He really wanted to be with Steve or Clint in either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. But...Gryffindor sounded special to him somehow and he recalled Tony or Thor saying something about how Gryffindor was the house of the brave and courageous and something about that seemed special to Sam. When he put the hat over his head he wasn't entirely sure what to expect. Yes, he had heard the hat call out a name for each and every student that had placed it on their heads but he wasn't entirely sure what when on when the hat was 'sorting'.

" _Ah, you're the last one aren't you, boy?"_ said a voice in his ear, or was it inside his head? He couldn't tell.

"Um, hi" he said inside his head, not sure quite exactly what to do.

" _Not very eloquent are you, laddie?"_ The hat paused, " _hard-working though, and determined, very determined….and brave. I think I know just where to put you."_

Sam tried not to hold his breath, he prayed desperately for Gryffindor, shutting his eyes tightly and clenching his jaw and fists.

" _GRYFFINDOR!"_

Sam's body sagged in relief and he gave a shaky smile as he shrugged the hat off and stood up. The Gryffindor table cheered and Sam could see Steve and Thor grinning and clapping in his direction. He went to join them. Relief coursed through his blood and he suddenly felt a warmness in his heart at being welcomed so happily by some of his new friends. He hoped that Steve and Thor, and himself, could still remain friends with those who had been sorted into other houses...Clint and Bucky in Hufflepuff, Bruce and Tony in Ravenclaw, and Natasha in Slytherin. He felt something in his gut about that particular group of people, something that told him that they would be friends for a long time, regardless of house placements. He felt warm and content and excited to begin his time at Hogwarts.

 **Reviews are welcome.**


	3. Clint

Clint liked Hogwarts. He liked the airy halls, the spacious towers and the sprawling lawns. He liked Hufflepuff well enough, the common room could often be cramped and enclosed and he sometimes felt suffocated in the round tunnels and circular rooms. It was homey and cosy and always warm and welcoming. There were usually a lot of students hanging out on the couches and got crowded very easily. It was because of this that Cint took to exploring the castle as thoroughly as possible, an old habit of exploring things that Clint couldn't seem to shake. He spent a lot of time in the tall towers of the castle and often wondered if he shouldn't have been placed in Ravenclaw, if only for their residence in a tower.

He was doing well in the classes, his preparations before the school year doing him some good, and he didn't feel as far behind as he thought he would have. The teachers liked him well enough...Clint wasn't the most attentive of students. He liked to sit at the back of the class, preferably near a window and hardly ever made contributions to class discussions. Truth be told, he hated being stuck in a classroom, with an entire castle and grounds to explore. He turned in the homework and got good enough grades. He found himself excelling at charms, his best class, the subject coming naturally to him somehow. Most of all he loved the flying classes, he wasn't that skilled but it gave him the opportunity to see the world from a higher vantage point, which he grew to love.

He had a few friends now. Bucky, the only other Hufflepuff on his main "team" of friends, tended to hang around Steve a lot of the time so Clint found himself spending a lot of time with Natasha...her fellow Slytherins disapproving however of her friendship with a Hufflepuff. Clint didn't really care much for house rivalries and tensions. He maintained being friends with Steve, Thor and Sam from Gryffindor, Bruce and Tony from Ravenclaw and Natasha from Slytherin despite of being in a different house. Hogwarts had changed him, and he found it hard to open up to his new friends. He never really talked about himself or his past to anyone, not even Natasha. He was sometimes a recluse, spending hours up in the towers somewhere or exploring the rafters area. He often felt very limited at school, it wasn't like he didn't love it, he loved it of course, more than anywhere else he had ever been before in his life. It was just hard to move on from the events and hauntings of the past and sometimes he felt a lot older than his 11 years. He had discovered quidditch, apparently an immensely popular wizarding sport and he had read all about it before deciding to learn how to be a chaser, hoping for the chance to play on his house team sometime in the future. He had always had a knack for being accurate, especially when shooting or throwing things at targets. He really did like Hogwarts, the food was great and within the first week he had discovered the kitchens and had discovered their uncanny ability to make the perfect sandwiches. He liked his group of friends and felt that they would only get closer throughout the year, they had 7 together after all. In his spare time Clint also liked pulling pranks on his fellow 'Puffs and often teamed up with Tony and Natasha to prank bomb the entire school. He never got caught of course, he was too fast for that. He was a different person with his friends. He would spend a bunch of time with the rest of them, doing homework, hanging out and getting to know each other. With other people he was quiet, intimidating and disinterested, but to his friends he was carefree and sarcastic, prankster-like and quirky. They brought out the best in him despite only knowing them for a little bit.


End file.
